Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus that notifies information about a network.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a base station, which performs wireless local area network (LAN) communication conforming to Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series, has been installed in a user's home and a shop. When a user inputs or selects information about a wireless network generated by the base station into a communication apparatus such as a camera, the communication apparatus can perform wireless LAN communication with the base station.
Recently, Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) communication capable of communication with lower power consumption than the wireless LAN communication has been standardized, and there has existed a communication apparatus that performs wireless LAN communication and BLE communication. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-306201 discusses a configuration in which a communication apparatus notifies a partner apparatus of the start of wireless LAN communication via BLE communication and performs the wireless LAN communication between the apparatus and the partner apparatus. With this configuration, power consumption can be reduced because the communication apparatus and the partner apparatus perform only BLE communication with lower power consumption until the wireless LAN communication is started.
When the communication apparatus and the partner apparatus are thus performing the BLE communication to suppress the power consumption, in some cases it may be desired to cause the partner apparatus to connect to a base station different from the communication apparatus. For example, the partner apparatus is a camera, and a user wishes to upload media data from the camera via the base station.
In such a case, to perform wireless LAN communication between the base station installed at a specific location, such as a user's home or a shop, and the partner apparatus, a user needs recognize to be at the specific location where the base station exists.
Further, to cause wireless LAN communication between the base station installed at a specific location, such as a user's home or a shop, and the partner apparatus to be performed, information about a wireless network generated by the base station at the specific location is required. However, it has been bothersome for the user to input or select the information.